Honey
by youtubeinthetardis
Summary: Nico has a dream about Will while sleeping over in the Apollo cabin. Will helps his dreams come true. [Solangelo; One-shot]


Hey guys! I'm Laxy and I am finally back with some solangelo goodness! I'm so sorry for the...er, rather long wait but I finally have a new laptop to write with! So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm tired."

"Go to bed."

"But the Apollo Cabin is so...far...away..."

Nico rolled his eyes. "You have functional legs."

Will huffed. "Can I sleep here?" he asked, looking up at Nico.

"You're already on my bed," he pointed out.

Will grinned at him. "Thank you," he says, standing up. "I'll go change in the bathroom."

He stops to pick up some clothes he put in the top drawer of Nico's dresser. He pulls out checkered boxers and a plain black t-shirt, slipping into the bathroom and locking the door. Nico took the opportunity to quickly dress in his pajamas, grabbing the first pair of boxers and shirt his hands touched. The boxers were fine, just plain black (as usual) but the t-shirt belonged to Will. A yellow smiley face was stamped in the middle of it. He sighed and shoved it in over his head as the doorknob to the bathroom twisted open.

Will blinked at he stepped out of the bathroom. "You're wearing my shirt."

"I know."

"Why?"

Nico blushed. "It was the first thing I grabbed," he explained. Will laughed. "It looks good on you," he said, setting his clothes down near the dresser.

"Goodnight," Will calls, climbing into Nico's bed. He had the bunk beds replaced long ago, because he didn't really need them anyway. In their places were two beds, complete with black sheets and pillows. They were better than the coffins they had put in here, anyways.

Nico sighed, turned off the lights, and climbed in next to Will. "Goodnight," he murmured, closing his eyes. He listened to Will's steady breathing pattern, hearing as it got slower and slower.

His eyes shot open as he felt Will's arms warp around his torso, but found himself relaxing in the son of Apollo's arms, laying his head on Will's chest and falling asleep to his steady heartbeat.

 _Nico moaned as he felt Will's lips nip and suck at his throat. His eyes closed as he felt heat rise in his cheeks. Though, not all the blood rushed to his head…_

 _Will smirked as he saw the bulge in Nico's boxers. "Getting a bit excited are we?" he said, his voice slightly husky. Nico didn't trust himself to say anything, so he nodded weakly, heart thumping in anticipation._

 _Nico gasped as he felt his fingers trace over his bulge. "Please," he breathed, moving his hips in a vain attempted to get some friction._

 _That was all the encouragement he needed. He tugged down Nico's boxers, discarding them on the floor. He gingerly kissed the tip, licking his lips to get rid of the precum left behind._

 _He swirls his tongue over the tip, closing his eyes to savor the moans coming from him. He kissed the tip again and dipped down to lick his shaft, fighting a grin and the sounds of approval from Nico. He hollowed his cheeks and took Nico's length into his mouth._

 _Nico moaned and his hips jerked up, pushing he rest of him into Will's mouth. He started to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue as he got to the tip. He looked up at him through his eyelashes, pupils blown and filled with lust._

" _Ah-fuck!" he cried. "I-fuck, Will, I'm close."_

" _Nico?"_

 _He frowned. How was Will able to talk?_

" _Nico? Nico, wake up!"_

 _Nico's brain slowed down. Wake up?_

 _Oh,_ fuck _._

Nico's eyes flew open so quickly, it actually startled him.

The first thing he noticed was that he was breathless and sweaty, and gods, _why was he so sticky_?

The second was a pair of blue eyes staring down at him. _Will._

Nico flushed as he realized what the stickiness was. "I-I'll be right back," he said, awkwardly hobbling over to his dresser. _'Why now?"_ he thought, fishing out another pair of boxers. _'I could've at least had boxers that made it less obvious.'_

He peeled off his current pair of boxers and cleaned up the mess. _'I swear, if he heard that last bit, I'm shadow traveling to China and changing my name to Fai or something,'_ he thinks as he puts on his new pair of boxers. He strategically places his stained pair in a safe hiding place, then quietly slips out of the bathroom.

Will is waiting for him on the bed, and _fuck_ , he wishes this wasn't so fucking awkward. stops in front of the bed, silently thanking every god and goddess he can think of that neither the sheets nor the bed is stained. "So..." Nico says, trailing off awkwardly. "H-how much of that did you hear?"

Will blushed. "Enough," he said, still not meeting his eyes. Nico closes his eyes. _'Okay, Fai is my new na-'_

He doesn't get to finish his thought before a pair of warm lips are pressed against his.

His first thought is, _'Holy shit,'_ and the second is, _'He tastes like honey.'_

He kisses him back, not wanting him to get the wrong impression and pull away, and fuck, Will's a really good kisser.

Will's the first to pull away, resting his forehead on his. "Sorry," he breathes. "I just...I don't know, I just-"

Nico shuts him up by wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him again.

And everything's perfect, from the way their lips move together, to the taste of Will's honey lips to the smell of lavender coming from the t-shirt he's wearing, and the feeling of having Will's arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't want the moment to end, not ever, but his lungs did so he reluctantly pulled away.

They're both breathless and all Nico can think is, _How would his lips feel in other places?_

"I-what?" Will asks, startled. Nico stared at him.

"Did-did I say that out loud?"

Will swallows, then nods. "Yeah."

There's silence before Will speaks again. "Do you want to find out?"

Nico's head snaps up, eyes wide. "More than anything," he says sheepishly.

Will grinned and pushed him back onto the bed, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. He trailed kisses down his jaw, occasionally biting lightly.

He moaned as he sucked and nipped at a spot just below his right ear, successfully leaving a mark.

He took a second to admire the mark on his neck. _'This is gonna be fun,'_ he thought, holding back a grin.

The one thing they didn't expect was Chiron calling them into the Big House the next morning.

"Did you know," he said as they sat down, "that horses can pick up on loud noises?" It took them both a second to figure out why that was relevant. Nico flushed as he realized why, and Will's eyes widened.

Chiron nodded as realization dawned on their faces. "I'm letting you two off the hook, as you are both adults and I trust that you were responsible," he said. "But please, Mr. di Angelo, if you could try to be quieter next time, it would be much appreciated."

* * *

Hi yeah this is 2 years old and the timestamp to when I finished was like 2 am and I honestly just skimmed this for the summary and didn't change thing and I am...sorry but I REALLY wanted to publish something...I do have a fic I'm working on though! It's yet another soulmate AU because I am trash for those :') Thank you for reading and be on the look out for more! Until next time, Laxy xx


End file.
